realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Regional traits
Mooneye The Moonsea region is a harsh and dangerous place. You expect trouble at every turn. You get a +1 trait bonus for initiative checks and perception skill checks. Vaasan Hound The untamed wasteland of Vaasa is a cold and weary place. You are one of the tough, quite and stern humans of Vaasa. You get a +1 trait bonus for Fortitude saving throws. Arcane Schooling: Imaskari, Human (Chessenta. the Golden Water, Halruaa, Lantan, Mulhorand, Nimbral, Unther, or the Wizards’ Reach), or Planetouched Choose an arcane spellcasting class (Bard, Sorcerer or Wizard). You can activate spell trigger items as if you had 1 level in the selected class. The item’s caster level may not exceed ½ your character level. Artist: (Sildëyuir or Snow Eagle Aerie), Gnome (Thesk or the Western Heartlands), Half-elf (the Dalelands), or Human (Chessenta, Waterdeep, or the Western Heartlands) You gain a +1 bonus on checks with one Perform check and one Craft skill that involves art, such as calligraphy, painting, sculpture or weaving. Axethrower: (the Great Glacier), Human (the Great Glacier, the Moonshae Islands, the North, or Vaasa), Lizardfolk (Surkh), or Orc (the Moonsea or Underdark – Northdark) When you make a ranged attack with a thrown weapon (axe, spear, javelin, or the like), you may add your Strength bonus instead of you Dexterity bonus to the attack roll. Blooded: (the Plateau of Thay), Dwarf (Underdark – Earthroot), Elf (Cormanthor Drow, the Inner Sea, Menzoberranzan, or the Outer Sea), Gnoll (the Plateau of Thay), Grimlock (Underdark – Reeshov), Halfling (the Chondalwood), Human (the Dalelands, The Nelanther Isles, Silverymoon, or Tethyr), or Orc (Underdark – Northdark or Vaasa) You get a +1 morale bonus to Initiative checks and a +1 competence bonus on Perception checks. Bloodline of Fire: (Calimshan) or Planetouched (Calimshan) You receive a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against fire effects. Bullheaded: (Underdark – Earthroot, Underdark – Northdark, the Great Rift, or the Spine of the World), Human (Altumbel, Damara, the Great Dale, Rashemen, or the Western Heartlands), or Taer (the Icerim Mountains) You gain a +1 morale bonus on all Will saves. Cosmopolitan: (Waterdeep), Elf (Waterdeep), Half-elf (Waterdeep), Halfling (Amn), or Human (Amn, the Golden Water, the Sword Coast, Waterdeep) You gain a +1 racial bonus on Sense Motive checks. Daylight Adaptation: (Underdark – Northdark), Elf (Cormanthor Drow), Kuo-toa (Underdark – Sloopdilmonpolop), or Orc (Chessenta, the Hordelands, the North, or Thesk) You lose the Light Sensitivity or Light Blindness racial weakness. Discipline: (Underdark – Yathchol), Elf (Evereska or the Yuirwood), Gnome (the Western Heartlands), Halfling (Luiren), Human (Aglarond, Cormyr, Shadovar, Shou Expatriate, or Thay), Planetouched (Mulhorand), or Slyth (Underdark – Fluvenilstra) You gain a +1 racial bonus on Will saves and a +1 competence bonus on concentration checks. Education: (Evermeet, Silverymoon, or Snow Eagle Aerie), Gnome (Lantan), Half-elf (Silverymoon), or Human (Chessenta, Lantan, Silverymoon, or Waterdeep) Select two Knowledge skills. These skills are now considered class skills and you get a +1 competence bonus on them. Ethran: Human (Rashemen) You gain a +1 competence bonus on Handle Animal and Survival checks while in your homeland. Furthermore, you can participate in circle magic. Fearless: (the Stormhorns), Elf (Elven Court or Snow Eagle Aerie), Gloaming (Sphur Upra), Gnome (Lantan), Halfling (Channath Vale or the Western Heartlands), Human (Anauroch or Impiltur), or Orc (the Hordelands) You cannot become shaken, and you ignore the effects of the shaken condition. You still can be frightened or panicked. Foe Hunter: (the Galena Mountains or the Spine of the World), Half-elf (the Dragon Coast), Halfling (the North), or Human (Chult, Cormyr, Impiltur, the Moonsea, the North, Samarach, Tashalar, or Thindol) You acquire a favored enemy. This benefit functions like the ranger class feature of the same name, except the type of creature you oppose is determined by the list below. Cormyr — Humanoid (goblin) Chult — Humanoid (goblin) The Dragon Coast — Dragon The Galena Mountains — Humanoid (goblin) Impiltur — Outsider (demon) The Moonsea — Humanoid (orc) The North — Humanoid (orc) Samarach — Yuan-ti The Spine of the World — Humanoid (orc) Tashalar — Yuan-ti Thindol — Yuan-ti Forester: (the Chondalwood, the Forest of Lethyr, the High Forest, or Sildëyuir), Gnome (the Great Dale), Half-elf (Aglarond or the High Forest), Halfling (the Chondalwood), Human (the Dalelands or the Great Dale), or Volodni (the Forest of Lethyr) You gain a +1 competence bonus to Perception and Stealth check when in a forest terrain. Forgeheart: (the Smoking Mountains or the Sword Coast) You gain a +2 racial bonus to Fortitude saves on environmental dangers regarding heat or smoke. Horse Nomad: (the Hordelands, Nimbral, the Ride or the Shaar) You gain +2 competence bonus on all Ride checks. Luck of Heroes: (Elven Court, the Forest of Lethyr, or the Yuirwood), Gloaming (Sphur Upra), Half-elf (Aglarond), Halfling (Channath Vale or the Western Heartlands), or Human (Aglarond, the Dalelands, Tethyr, Turmish, or the Vast) You gain a +1 luck bonus on all saving throws. Mercantile Background: (the Sword Coast or Underdark – Darklands), Gnome (Lantan or Underdark – Northdark), Halfling (Amn), or Human (Amn, Lantan, Sembia, Shou Expatriate, Tashalar, Tharsult, Thesk, Turmish, the Vast, or Waterdeep) When you sell goods and items, you get 75% of the list price instead of 50%. Once per month, you can buy any single item at 75% of the offered price. Militia: (Aglarond), Halfling (Lantan), or Human (Altumbel, the Dalelands, Impiltur, Samarach, Thindol, or Turmish) You gain proficiency with all martial weapons. Resist Poison: (the Earthfast Mountains), Chitine (Underdark – Yathchol), Dwarf (Underdark – Northdark), Goblin (the Earthfast Mountains), Hobgoblin (the Earthfast Mountains), Human (Dambrath or Lapaliiya), or Orc (the Moonsea or the North) You gain a +2 racial bonus to Fortitude saves against poisons. Silver Palm: (the Great Rift, Turmish, or Waterdeep), Halfling (Amn), or Human (Amn, the Dragon Coast, the Golden Water, Sembia, Tharsult, Thesk, the Vilhon Reach, or Waterdeep) You gain a +1 competence bonus on Appraise and Bluff checks. Spellwise: (Evermeet) or Human (Calimshan, Halruaa, Nimbral, Samarach, Shadovar, or the Wizards’ Reach) You gain a +1 competence bonus on Knowledge (Arcana) and Spellcraft checks. You also gain a +1 morale bonus against illusions and their effects. Strong Soul: (Oldonnar), Elf (Elven Court or Silverymoon), Gnome (Underdark – Northdark, or the Western Heartlands), Half-elf (Dambrath, the Dalelands, or Silverymoon), Halfling (Channath Vale or Luiren), or Human (the Moonshae Isles) You gain a +2 racial bonus on Fortitude and Will saves against death effects, energy drain and ability drain attacks. Thug: (the Plateau of Thay), Dwarf (Underdark – Northdark or Waterdeep), Gnoll (the Plateau of Thay), Grimlock (Underdark – Reeshov), Human (the Dragon Coast, the Moonsea, the Nelanther Isles, Unther, the Vast or the Vilhon reach), Orc (Amn, Thesk, or Underdark – Northdark), or Planetouched (Impiltur, the Silver Marches, Unther, or the Western Heartlands) You get a +1 morale bonus to Initiative checks and a +1 competence bonus on Intimidate checks. Thunder Twin: (the Galena Mountains, the Great Rift, the Smoking Mountains, the Spine of the World, the Sword Coast, Turmish, Underdark – Old Shanatar, or Waterdeep) You have a twin and may attempt a DC 12 Wisdom check to sense their direction if they are still alive and one the same plane. You also gain a +1 racial bonus to Diplomacy and Intimidate checks. Treetopper: (the Chondalwood, the High Forest, or the Yuirwood), Half-elf (Aglarond or the High Forest), Halfling (the Chondalwood), or Human (Aglarond) You gain a +1 racial bonus to Acrobatics and Climb checks. Air genasi Characters Air genasi are defined by class levels—they do not possess racial Hit Dice. Air Genasi have the following racial traits. +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, -2 Charisma: Air genasi are quick of hand and sharp of wit, but arrogant. Normal Speed: Air genasi have a base speed of 30 feet. Darkvision: Air genasi can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Child of the Elements: Air genasi receive a +2 racial bonus to all saving throws againt air-based spells and effects. Obscuring Mist: Air genasi can cast obscuring mist once a day as a spell-like ability with caster level equal to one-half their class level (round down, minimum 1). Elemental Sorcery: Air genasi sorcerers with the Elemental bloodline treat their Charisma score as two points higher for all sorcerer class abilities. They must choose air as their bloodline element. Languages: Air genasi begin play speaking Common and Auran. Air genasi with high Intelligence scores can choose any of the following bonus languages: Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, Halfling, and Sylvan. Earth genasi Characters Earth genasi are defined by class levels—they do not possess racial Hit Dice. Earth Genasi have the following racial traits. +2 Strength, +2 Constitution, -2 Charisma: Earth genasi are strong and tough, but stubborn. Normal Speed: Earth genasi have a base speed of 30 feet. Darkvision: Earth genasi can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Child of the Elements: Earth genasi receive a +2 racial bonus to all saving throws againt earth-based spells and effects. Entangle: Earth genasi can cast entangle once a day as a spell-like ability with caster level equal to one-half their class level (round down, minimum 1). Elemental Sorcery: Earth genasi sorcerers with the Elemental bloodline treat their Charisma score as two points higher for all sorcerer class abilities. They must choose earth as their bloodline element. Languages: Earth genasi begin play speaking Common and Terran. Earth genasi with high Intelligence scores can choose any of the following bonus languages: Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, Halfling, and Sylvan. Fire genasi Characters Fire genasi are defined by class levels—they do not possess racial Hit Dice. Fire Genasi have the following racial traits. +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, -2 Charisma: Fire genasi are have bright minds and quick to action, but are impatient and quick to anger. Normal Speed: Fire genasi have a base speed of 30 feet. Darkvision: Fire genasi can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Child of the Elements: Fire genasi receive a +2 racial bonus to all saving throws againt fire-based spells and effects. Animate Fire: Fire genasi can cast animate fire once a day as a spell-like ability with caster level equal to one-half their class level (round down, minimum 1). Elemental Sorcery: Fire genasi sorcerers with the Elemental bloodline treat their Charisma score as two points higher for all sorcerer class abilities. They must choose fire as their bloodline element. Languages: Fire genasi begin play speaking Common and Ignan. Fire genasi with high Intelligence scores can choose any of the following bonus languages: Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, Halfling, and Sylvan. Water genasi Characters Water genasi are defined by class levels—they do not possess racial Hit Dice. Water Genasi have the following racial traits. +2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom, -2 Charisma: Water genasi have high endurance and are very patient, but are cold and emotionally distant. Normal Speed: Water genasi have a base speed of 30 feet. Darkvision: Water genasi can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Child of the Elements: Water genasi receive a +2 racial bonus to all saving throws againt water-based spells and effects. Animate Water: Water genasi can cast animate water once a day as a spell-like ability with caster level equal to one-half their class level (round down, minimum 1). Elemental Sorcery: Water genasi sorcerers with the Elemental bloodline treat their Charisma score as two points higher for all sorcerer class abilities. They must choose water as their bloodline element. Languages: Water genasi begin play speaking Common and Aquan. Water genasi with high Intelligence scores can choose any of the following bonus languages: Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, Halfling, and Sylvan. Lover's Lips Requirements Sune The charm of your voice is a gift from the goddess. Whenever you use the Diplomacy skill to make a request or influence attitudes, you add a +2 trait bonus to the DC as long as your facial features are clearly visible. Dawn's Vigor Requirements Lathander Lathander's light illuminates your soul, making it difficult for undead to affect you. Whenever an undead creature attempts to affect you with an ability that would inflict negative levels or inflict damage to your physical ability scores, you gain a +1 trait bonus to your saving throw. This increases to +2 if the undead is vulnerable to light, whether magical or natural in origin. Perceptive Strategist Requirements Red Knight You gain a +1 trait bonus to both bluff and sense motive skill checks. Additionally, you may choose one of these skills as a class skill. In addition, when making any check involving games of mental skill or strategy, you gain a +2 trait bonus to your check. Perfect Prevaricator Requirements Leira You gain a +1 trait bonus to bluff and disguise skill checks. Additionally, bluff is a class skill for you. In addition, any illusion spell used to hide your true self causes anyone trying to see the truth to suffer a -1 penalty on their perception check. Vengeful Justicar Requirements Hoar / Assuran of the Three Thunders Once per day, as a swift action, you may designate a foe who has wronged you and bestow a minor curse on him that lasts up to a minute. This curse causes the foe to suffer a -1 penalty on skill checks and attack rolls made against you. Trained Symbologist Requirements Deneir You gain a +1 trait bonus to linguistics and craft (calligraphy) skill checks. In addition, both of these skills are class skills for you. You also gain a +1 trait bonus to saves versus magical effects as a result of glyphs, runes, and similar effects. In addition, any attempt to bind a spirit with pact magic gains a +1 trait bonus. Stormborn Requirements Talos You gain a +1 trait bonus on saves versus electrical, cold, and fire based attacks. In addition, when casting spells involving electricity, add an additional point of electrical damage per 5 character levels. Bastion Requirements Helm You are exceptionally skilled at guarding those under your banner. As long as you are adjacent to a single ally of your choice, you can use a swift action to grant that ally cover. You may choose to switch this protection to any ally within 30 feet of you, but you must be adjacent to him to be able to affect him. Blueblood Requirements Siamorphe You are well-versed in affairs of the court. You have a +2 trait bonus to Diplomacy checks against nobles, rulers and royalty and a +2 trait bonus to Knowledge (nobility) checks. Additionally, choose one of the aforementioned skills; that skill is now a class skill for you. Night Magic Requirements Set The Father of Serpents blesses those who invoke his magic during the hours he is strongest. Whenever you cast a spell with the air, darkness or evil descriptors, or a spell that inflicts ability damage or drain, you do so with a +1 to the DC as long as you cast that spell at any hour between dusk and dawn. Plaguebearer Requirements Talona You have very little to fear from certain diseases. You are immune to one non-magical disease of your choice. If you are affected in any manner that would normally give you that disease, you do not suffer any ill-effects from it, but for the next 24 hours the disease stays in your body and infects any creature that hits you with a melee or natural weapon and succeeds in dealing damage to you. Go to Top of Page LordofBones Learned Scribe 228 Posts Posted - 30 Jul 2014 : 20:07:53 Show Profile Send LordofBones a Private Message Reply with Quote Judge's Gavel Prerequisites Tyr Like Tyr himself, you are not swayed by lies. You gain a +2 trait bonus to Sense Motive checks whenever an opposed Bluff check is made against you. Additionally, you treat Sense Motive as a class skill. Killing Spree Prerequisites Bhaal Bhaal's murderous hand guides your killing blows. When you inflict a coup de grace or death from massive damage, you add a +1 trait bonus to the DC needed to survive the attack. Darksight Requirements Shar Your senses are much keener in the dark. You receive a +1 trait bonus to Perception rolls as long as you are in areas of shadowy illumination, and a +2 trait bonus when in complete darkness. Opportunistic Grace Requirements Mask Mask smiles on you when you catch an opponent off-guard. Whenever you deal sneak attack damage to an opponent, you deal extra hit point damage equal to your weapon's critical damage multiplier. Shark in the Water Requirements Umberlee Umberlee's spite is your blessing. When you successfully deal damage to a foe underwater, you enjoy a +1 trait bonus to attack rolls made against that opponent for one round, or a +1 trait bonus to the DC of the next harmful spell with the air, cold or water descriptor that you cast against that opponent for one round. Wyrmbreath Requirements Tiamat Tiamat allows you to call upon a fraction of her power when you mimic the powers of her spawn. Whenever you deal acid, cold, electricity or fire damage, add +1 to the damage dealt. If the damage is an ongoing effect, such as a melf's acid arrow, the increase only applies to the initial damage. Black Fist Requirements Bane At times, you have learned that it is necessary to remind others of their place. When you deal damage to a foe that can see you, you gain a +2 trait bonus to Intimidate checks made against that foe. Additionally, Intimidate is a class skill for you. Clairvoyant Requirements Savras Savras often favors his faithful by granting them limited foresight. You have a +1 trait bonus to Initiative checks, and your AC when flatfooted increases by +2. Death's Touch Requirements Myrkul You are exceptionally skilled at channeling death. The DC for your channel energy ability has a +2 trait bonus as long as you channel negative energy for the purposes of dealing damage. Nycoptic Lore Requirements Velsharoon Your long studies in the lore of the dark arts have sharpened your insight. You gain a +2 trait bonus to Knowledge (arcana) and Spellcraft checks for the purposes of dealing with knowledge pertaining to necromancy, undead creatures and undeath. Category:Traits